


Velvet

by sicorpi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicorpi/pseuds/sicorpi
Summary: Taeyong has a secret





	Velvet

Sicheng remembers that night well. His hot cheeks pressed against a soft pillow, fingers toying with the fabric underneath him, heart pounding and lost his own thoughts. He remembered his mother’s face as she watched him drown in his excitement, knowing that she was skeptical of the arrangement but was trying her best to be supportive. She had never a fan of his beloved, but always did her best to remain civil and polite, which Sicheng could respect. Soft hands cupped his, and he could see the pain in his mother’s eyes as she carefully eyed the silver band on his finger.

“Do you really love him?”

“Yes.” Sicheng answered confidently, aware that any doubt in his answer would only make his mother have doubts. He knew that her blessing was only given out love, but how could he stop loving the man that meant so much to him?

Sicheng loved to bury his head into Taeyong’s chest, inhaling masculine spice. He felt protection and comfort within his arms, and often looked up to admire a face that could only have been created by the gods. Taeyong would smile and land a kiss on the younger boy’s forehead, and the younger would respond with a shy blush. 

But Taeyong never lost his composure, and it was unsettling to Sicheng. In fact, it almost seemed like he wasn’t real at all. It was like he was wearing a mask, lifeless and dull eyes that rarely changed. Sicheng had always assumed this was the reason his mother seemed unsure of his choice in partner, and honestly, he couldn’t blame her for it. Regardless, he was drawn to Taeyong, brushing off this behavior as exhaustion. After all, Taeyong was a very busy man.

Sicheng was ecstatic when Taeyong proposed to him. A velvet box revealed the ring he now bore on the fourth finger of his left hand. His mother wondered whether or not the same ring had belonged to Taeyong’s previous spouses - words which stung Sicheng with jealousy and insecurity. He knew Taeyong had been married twice before, and he tried desperately not to think of how they had been loved. It had only been a year since Taeyong’s last husband had passed away, and Sicheng wondered how he could move on so quickly. Taeyong had responded that life was too short for drawn-out mourning and Sicheng ate up the explanation with little hesitation. 

Sicheng couldn’t understand how a man like Taeyong could find someone like him attractive. Whenever he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he could only see a frail, sickly body staring back at him. He easily became sleep deprived and often caught himself biting at his nails as a nervous habit. Still, Taeyong somehow found him charming, taking him on ice cream dates by the pier. They would walk hand-in-hand, and Sicheng was content.

Their wedding day was as grand as Sicheng had imagined: velvet suits for both of them, champagne overflowing, a happy celebration that gathered so many people. Taeyong gifted Sicheng a crimson velvet choker to match, requesting that he wear it until he has permission to remove it. Sicheng found no reason to decline. The night flew by and the couple found themselves too tired to pursue traditional honeymoon activities, mutually deciding it would take place the next day.

 

Morning poured through the blinds, waking a sleepy Sicheng. His neck itched in reminder of the velvet tight around his neck. It probably wasn’t the best idea to sleep with it on, but Taeyong had specifically requested it so there was no reason to complain. Sicheng rolled over, meeting a lustful gaze from his new husband. The realization struck that he would soon lose his innocence to this man, and a mixture of excitement and terror fell over him. Taeyong thumbed at Sicheng’s bottom lip, leaning in and whispering a gentle “soon” into his ear. 

The two walked along the pier once again, bearing the chilly autumn air with furs wrapped around them black on black. The pier they had met, the pier they had many dates at, and the pier where Taeyong had proposed to him, was now the pier where they spent their first moments of married life. It was comforting to Sicheng, and gave him reassurance in his decision. He was married now, but things didn’t really seem that different after all. 

Taeyong took the lead, and Sicheng found himself lying on a rather comfortable queen sized bed. His voice trembled, breathing uneven and heart pounding with excitement. He couldn’t look at Taeyong, far too shy to acknowledge that he was wanted. His husband was quite obviously experienced, teasing him with unfastened buttons and thigh brushes. Fingers traced the crimson around Sicheng’s neck, and Sicheng wondered for a brief moment why his lover was so particular about the piece. He was stripped down until the choker was the only thing left on his body, and soon the two became one.

Their lips clashed, providing some kind of comfort through the pain for the inexperienced Sicheng. Taeyong was gentle, and Sicheng saw a deep twinkle of kindness in his eyes that replaced the dullness he was accustomed to. Sicheng had always wondered what Taeyong found so appealing about him, but it was now that he realized the answer. He was innocent. To Taeyong, he was a fresh doe or a newly grown flower, perhaps. His insecurity was, in fact, part of his charm, and he felt betrayal at the realization. 

Sicheng’s tight grip on the linen began to release and he was relieved of the choker at last. It had only been a few hours and Taeyong had already been summoned for a business trip overseas. Sicheng pouted, wondering how his husband could agree to such a thing the day after their marriage. Taeyong kissed him, apologizing profusely and promising that he would not go if it were not so urgent. Sicheng forgave him after a promise of ice cream was made, but he could not deny his disappointment and Taeyong didn’t expect him to.

Taeyong placed a set of keys into his hands, allowing him to go anywhere and open anything in the house as he pleased - anywhere but one place that was. Taeyong let it be known that he was absolutely dead-set on this room not being opened, warning that the consequences would be immeasurable. The way in which the key stood out was a form of temptation in Sicheng’s eyes, but he resolved to respect his husband’s wishes and quickly brushed the thought aside. 

What was supposed to be time spent with his husband turned into time lazing around the house. The maid came in to clean occasionally, serving as Sicheng’s only human interaction since being married. He considered going outside, but in a way, he enjoyed loafing around while it lasted. He was well aware that the real world would soon re-appear and all of this would become a distant memory. Boredom brought him to explore the house, and of course, he avoided the room Taeyong instructed him to. Yet there was still some curiosity inside of him that brought him back to the door. Just what could be in there that his dear husband was so determined to hide from him? 

Sicheng grabbed the doorknob, as if he could simply turn it and walk in. The allure stained his mind, and the serpent whispered in his ear. Even if he opened it, there was no way his dear husband would know, but how long could he live with the guilt? 

“Why am I like this?” he asked himself aloud, as if to break himself free of some kind of curse.

Sicheng returned to the comfort of his lounging, sifting through magazines in attempt to hamper his thoughts. He couldn’t understand why the curiosity suddenly gnawed at him so aggressively when he had no such thoughts prior. An image of the key had burned itself into his mind and he found himself standing in front of the door once again. Cold air poured out of the room, something Sicheng hadn’t noticed before. He couldn’t process what was happening or why he felt the way he did but he knew he absolutely had to open the door.

The key slipped right into the lock as if a magnet drew them together. The door flew open as if someone had swung it open in an enthusiastic greeting. Two severed heads, cut at the throat, displayed themselves, and Sicheng could do nothing but fall helplessly to his knees. There was no way he would be able to suppress his knowledge of what the room hid. He would have to run away.

“Sicheng?” 

It was too late. Taeyong towered over him, furious. Sicheng knew he would end up like others, and at this moment he saw his own fate was foreshadowed in the crimson choker Taeyong had been so adamant on him wearing. He had been such a fool. If only he had listened to his mother’s warnings from the start. 

“I thought you were different.”

Taeyong’s face returned to the mask-like quality Sicheng was once used to. His eyes reverted to distant and dull, but this time it was something to be feared. No matter how much Sicheng tried to reason with him, promise him he wouldn’t tell anyone, Taeyong couldn’t hear it. 

Sicheng was forcefully slung over his shoulder, kicking and screaming continuously but to no avail. The younger boy was forcefully slammed unto the bed and could only wait for his punishment to be served. 

“Such a pretty neck you have, Sicheng.”

A hunting knife made itself known in the moonlight that filtered through the room. Sicheng could feel the blade on his throat, and in his last moments he prayed for salvation. But there was no hope, and soon the same crimson that dyed the choker stained deep into the mattress.

 

 

“What beautiful eyes you have.”

Looking up from the daily newspaper, Doyoung sent the handsome stranger a kind smile in gratitude for the compliment.

“Now where are my manners? You just looked so stunning just sitting there that I felt compelled to talk to you. I’m Taeyong.”


End file.
